yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Bottom Garden
|BGM = n3-WeR, drm_kan_ge_kaze_kouya01, drm_kan_ge_doupicho01 (garden), RIMA-bgm-orgel004, RIMA-bgm-orgel005, RIMA-bgm-orgel006 (musical creature) |Map ID = 0525, 0534 |Primary = wataru}} The 'Bottom Garden '(奥底へ, Okusoko e, To the Depths of One's Heart), is an area accessible from the left staircase of the pinwheel bridge in the Radiant Ruins. Features This map is a dark and silent at first, and starts you off in a small corridor with many windows. This corridor leads to a second area with some chairs, four NPCs and a pool of water. The NPCs do not react to anything and just mill about. To the east, a door leads to a few consecutive corridors leading to the main area. If Urotsuki returns from the these corridors to the second area, she will find herself in the pool. Besides that, there is not much of interest in this area. Main Area/Garden After going through the corridors you will find yourself at the top of a large area, with a maze of ladders and staircases leading downwards. Along the way down you will notice many dark rectangular openings on the wall that were also present in the pool area. None of them can be accessed, and some lamplike objects limit where you can go. After going down far enough you will enter the garden. In the center of the garden there is a heart-shaped flower bed surrounded by a red carpet, with a diamond-like crystal suspended from a plant. It seems to emit light, as the top of this area is dark and as you approach the crystal the area becomes brighter. North of the crystal is the facade of a black house. In order to enter the house, you must traverse a path to the northwest of the crystal. Music Box Creature Inside the house is a yellow NPC sitting on a couch, whose head resembles a speaker. They play a music box melody, and interacting with them causes them to change melody after a short delay. The NPC plays three different melodies and always plays them in the same order. It does not react to any effect, but can be killed, which silences the music, but re-entering the room will revive them. There is also a roaring fire in a hearth, a hanger and a set of drawers. Activating the Teru Teru Bōzu effect will put out the fire in the hearth; you can relight it with the Lantern effect, or simply by leaving and reentering the room. There is a door to the right of the hearth, unopenable due to bug. It leads to sectioned off area in the Chaotic Buildings. Tree Maze To the south of the garden's crystal is a ladder that leads to an ivy-covered vending machine and a difficult maze of dense trees, which eventually leads to a stone arch that links to the Overgrown Gate. Several NPCs resembling blue wisps wander around the flora of this area, and they do not react to any effects. Directions Nexus → Red Streetlight World → Gray Road → Grass World → Green Neon World → Construction Frame Building → Cog Maze → Forest Pier → Abandoned Factory → Wind Tunnel → Radiant Ruins → Bottom Garden Gallery Door1233.png|Too many windows desproom.png|A little sad picture... Grd1.png|A view of the mansion below. bottom garden fire on.png|Home Sweet Home bottom garden fire off.png|Fire off. Music player is unfazed. Category:Locations Category:Wataru